


Can't You Hear My Heart Beat Fast?

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [23]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan thinks Brendon's taste in movies is uncultured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't You Hear My Heart Beat Fast?

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://chokeonirony.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chokeonirony.livejournal.com/)**chokeonirony** 's prompt: y'know that cliche in fics where ryan always watches girly art movies? there should be one from an early era, brendon's just joined the band, and he's all, "LET'S WATCH [INSERT INANE ACTION MOVIE WITH HOT CHICK HERE]!" and ryan is all, "you uncultured peasant! you should be watching 'whatever happened to baby jane?'!" (or some other gaymo ryan-esque movie, idk.) and then they have, like, private movie nights to which the others aren't invited (spencer totally sees through this and KNOWS they want to fuck each other, but they are completely oblivious themselves) and they have long discussions about all the art, through which they ~bond. it culminates in them having sex, obv.

It was maybe a week after they had recruited Brendon for the band when they called a movie night at Spencer's. The only problem was picking what to watch.

"Let's watch The Fast and the Furious!" Brendon exclaimed as soon as he walked in the door.

"Wow. Sheltered _and_ uncultured. What a surprise," Ryan droned, digging through his and Spencer's collective movie stash. "No, see, what you need to be watching is this," he continued, pulling out an old VHS tape that was so worn, you couldn't even read the title anymore.

"If it has subtitles, I'm out of here," Brent warned from his corner of the couch.

"God, Ry, you've seen that movie more times than you and I can count," Spencer groaned, realizing what movie it was.

"It's a good movie!"

"What movie?"

"It's boring, Ryan," Spencer replied to the elder, ignoring Brendon. "You'll put poor Brendon here to sleep."

"It'll make him more civilized."

"What mov- hey!"

Ryan turned an apologetic smile towards their newest member. "Well, it's kind of true."

Brendon frowned. "What movie is it?"

"It's probably 'Whatever Happened to Baby Jane?' or something equally gay," Brent commented, waving a dismissive hand.

Ryan held the video tape against his chest, gripping it tightly. "It is _not_ gay," he defended it rather childishly, suppressing the urge to stick his tongue out at Brent.

"Look, for everyone's sanity, let's just watch The Mask," Spencer offered, plucking the DVD out and holding it up like a peace offering.

Brendon perked up immediately. "Ooh, Jim Carrey."

"I'm game," Brent agreed.

Spencer turned to Ryan then. "Please?"

The elder sighed, replacing the video tape. "Fine." He went over to sit next to Brendon on the couch then while Spencer set up the movie.

"Score one for Bden," the shorter boy whispered, smirking at Ryan.

"My place, next Friday," Ryan muttered, poking Brendon in the chest. "Be there. Just you and me. I'll show you some real movies."

***

At band practice after Ryan and Brendon's third private movie night, the two boys were sitting on the couch in Spencer's grandmother's basement arguing about the last movie they watched while they waited for Brent to arrive.

"No, the thing was she didn't _know_ about them until the point when her subconscious tried to protect them," Ryan was saying, his whole upper body turned towards Brendon.

"But then wouldn't she have freaked out when she suddenly realized that she had, like, twenty different personalities?"

"No, because her subconscious was trying to protect her, therefore providing her with the memory of all those personalities being there the whole time," Ryan countered. "And she only had thirteen different ones."

"But then technically, wouldn't she be cured then? They wouldn't really be separate personalities anymore, therefore she wouldn't have the condition anymore. Right?"

"Yeah, but she hadn't come to terms with what her mother did to her-"

"-So after a while, she'd just regress back to... okay, I get it," Brendon concluded, grinning.

Ryan smiled back, ruffling the now official lead singer's hair.

From across the room, Spencer scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "You two."

"What?" they inquired simultaneously, turning to look at Spencer.

The drummer just laughed, getting up to let Brent in when the doorbell rang. "Nothing."

***

"What are we watching tonight, Ry?" Brendon asked as he stepped into Ryan's living room, the taller boy digging through his practically never-ending supply of VHSs and DVDs.

"I figured we'd take a break from watching the super artsy stuff and watch something that's a little bit more your style," Ryan answered sheepishly, peering shyly around the DVD case of Empire Records.

Brendon smiled softly, taking the case from Ryan. "Sure."

Ryan flashed a smile back, moving to sit down on the couch while Brendon put in the movie.

"You know, I've actually never seen this movie," Brendon remarked as he pressed play and went over to sit next to Ryan. "I've heard about it, though. Supposed to be pretty good."

"It is."

They watched the first half of the movie in almost complete silence, laughing at all the appropriate places, Ryan quoting a couple of his favorite Lucas lines.

"Spence says we look cute together," Ryan finally muttered as Liv Tyler, playing Corey, began to strip for Rex Manning onscreen.

Brendon looked over at Ryan, unsure if he had actually said anything as he was still staring at the TV. "What?"

"He says we should date, actually," Ryan continued quietly, casting a sideways glance at Brendon. "If we weren't already, that is."

"But we aren't."

"I know."

The two looked at each other head on then, the movie momentarily forgotten.

"Should we be?" Brendon asked in a whisper, an almost expectant look on his face. "Dating, I mean."

"Well, I do like you, Brendon," Ryan admitted, tucking some of Brendon's hair behind his ear.

"Do you like me that way, though?" Brendon added, his voice so quiet now that Ryan had to struggle to hear him.

The elder had to think on that for a moment, not because he didn't know the answer, but because he wasn't sure what Brendon would think if he told him the truth.

"Because I do. Like you that way."

Ryan refocused on the younger boy, taking in his slightly rosy cheeks, the way he was looking up at Ryan through lowered lashes.

Ryan smiled, leaning over to kiss Brendon's nose. "I like you that way, too."

***

Ryan and Brendon's private movie nights quickly became excuses to be alone together, often ending in missing half or more of the movie because they were too busy making out.

Brendon was straddling Ryan's lap, fingers laced into Ryan's jaw-length hair while Schindler's List played on behind them. Their tongues moved together slowly, lazily, and Ryan's long bony fingers traced circles into Brendon's hips.

"I wanna try something," Brendon whispered when they broke apart to breathe, trailing one hand down to Ryan's chest.

"Try what?"

Brendon bit his lip, blushing a little. "I was wondering if we could..." The younger boy squirmed a little. "You know."

Ryan took a breath. "Are you sure?"

Brendon nodded, giving his hips an experimental roll, and Ryan could feel the singer's growing erection.

"I mean, I don't even... I've never..."

"Me either," Brendon replied, bringing his other hand down to Ryan's chest, looking down at them briefly before looking back at Ryan's face. "But I want to try it. With you."

Ryan nodded, tucking his hair behind his ear nervously. "Uhm... I have stuff. In my room."

Brendon stood then, taking Ryan's hand and pulling him to his feet. He pressed a sweet kiss to the elder's lips before pulling back with a grin. "Don't be nervous."

Ryan scoffed at him, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Look who's talking."

Brendon smirked, and with the hand that still held Ryan's, he tugged the older boy down the hall to his room.  



End file.
